


Lumos (Light My Way)

by rubbishwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, U2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbishwriter/pseuds/rubbishwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of U2's adventures at Hogwarts...or it will be when i've written some more. Imagine young Bono with a wand.<br/>ta bonojour on tumblr for giving me inspiration to start this, hope ya like it ;)<br/>I will write more, i'm just posting this to see if anyone is interested</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The icy sting of the crisp morning air pricked Bono’s eyes as he opened them. Groaning, he shoved aside his blankets and stumbled out of bed, hopping slightly from the cold. Edge lay on the next bed along, his mouth slightly agape and the expression on his sleeping face one of contentment. Bono watched him for a moment, a grin quirking his mouth, then stuck his freezing hand on to Edge’s cheek to kindly awaken him. Edge jerked back with an alarmed squawk and Bono laughed in delight. The sun was not yet completely up but Edge could just make out Bono’s silhouette in the dim light. His expression softened and he smiled ruefully. Who else would it be? Collecting his wand from the bedside table, he followed a still-hopping Bono down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Gavin and Guggi snoring in the dormitory.

Glowing embers lurked in the fireplace, casting a hellish light over the ramshackle assortment of armchairs, tables and one sleeping student snoring over his incomplete homework that littered the floor of the circular room. Larry and Adam stood anxiously waiting by the porthole. Larry hissed once he caught sight of Bono. “Hurry up! You’re the fuckin’ one who wanted us to go on this mad expedition!”

A thoroughly undisheartened Bono crossed the room to join him, followed by a slightly less energetic Edge. “Sorry, sorry.” He clambered through the porthole and beckoned excitedly for the others to follow, a mischievous glint flickering in his eyes. After exchanging worried glances, they did, albeit with a few mumbled curses from Larry. The four of them stood next to the portrait of the Fat Lady for a moment. Edge noticed it was even colder out here on the staircase and began to regret not bringing his cloak. The Fat Lady raised a stern eyebrow at the group of shivering boys. Bono flashed a gleeful grin at her before turning and beginning to skip down the steps. The other boys trailed after him cautiously, ignoring the cackles and whispers emitting from the gossiping portraits on the walls.

***

Edge crept along the corridor behind Bono, trying his best not to tread on his trailing robes. He could hear Bono muttering under his breath the incantation of the Ear-shrivelling Curse. Oh dear. After a second or two of deliberation, he decided not to inform Larry of this, reasoning that it was too late to back out now and he really did not think a dark corridor they were not supposed to be in this early in the morning was the best time and place for a fight between Bono and Larry. Biting his lip, Edge continued to follow Bono, perhaps now a little more hesitantly than before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bono yelped as Filch shook him roughly. Across the large desk Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes and surveyed him grimly through her spectacles, her thin nose wrinkled in distaste. His voice grating unpleasantly in McGonagall’s office, Filch spoke: “Found this brat skulking around the Owlery. Up to no good, I’ll bet. Had a small gang with him but they scarpered. This one tried to distract me. I’d recommend you punish him harshly.” Filch’s gnarled fingers gripped Bono’s shoulder painfully to accentuate his last statement. McGonagall didn’t even bother asking what he was doing up in the Owlery. Bono’s reputation in the school was infamous and this was most definitely not the first time he was facing punishment for the ridiculous antics he managed to get himself into. And he’d been at the school for how long? One month? Professor McGonagall sighed deeply. Despite herself, she couldn't help admiring his spirit. But why oh why did he have to be so annoying? 

***

Bono entered the Great Hall to a mixed reaction of cheers (mainly from the Gryffindor table) and disapproving glares and snide comments. Ignoring the spiteful insults that were only barely audible, he grinned and sauntered up to where he spied Edge, Larry and Adam eating their breakfast. Raising his arms in victory as if he’d just won a marathon, Bono grinned up to the cloud-filled ceiling of the Great Hall. “One detention! That’s all! Pretty good, eh? But I’m still gutted we didn’t get to curse even just a few envelopes. I’d even put together a list of people who well deserved it.” With that, Bono hopped over the bench, sat down, and then began to tuck into his breakfast, evidently very pleased with himself. Edge smiled at him, though carefully making sure Larry didn’t see and think he was encouraging him. Adam returned to casually drinking his coffee. Despite the glasses and mugs provided, he still drunk it out of his own flask. Even after a month spent living with his new friends, Edge had come to the realisation there were still many mysteries he had yet to get to the bottom of, Adam's peculiar coffee habits being one of them. Larry glanced up from his eggs and scowled at Bono.

“My God, Bono. That was even worse than that time you put a bra on and paraded up and down the girls’ common room staircase before crashing into Filch. At least that was vaguely amusing.”

Bono assumed a hurt expression. “Well how was I to know we would get caught so early? I know you all consider me to be incredibly intellectually superior, but even I am not flawless. He managed to keep a straight face for a second or two, but then broke eye contact with Larry and burst into a fit of laughter. Larry was not impressed. Edge snorted, he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t just the morning’s events, it was that lovely warm feeling of having a group of friends. Throughout the past month he had begun to get used to it, but moments like this still caused a sudden surge of happiness inside him. Grinning to himself, he continued to eat his toast and read _The Daily Prophet,_ ignoring Bono's attempts to capture his attention by skewering pieces of Edge's breakfast and transferring them to his own plate.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Platform 9 ¾, September 1 (a month earlier)-_

_Gwenda Evans kissed her son’s cheek and stepped back from the train. She wiped a tear from her eye as she watched him struggle through the bustling throng to the entrance of a carriage. He turned and waved nervously before disappearing from sight inside, slightly embarrassed by his mother’s public display of affection. Gwenda squeezed her husband’s hand as they stood amidst the sea of other emotional parents bidding farewell to their beloved offspring and waiting for the train to depart._

_Dave Evans yanked his heavy suitcase after him as he made his way along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. He peered nervously into each compartment he passed, only to retract his head abruptly upon discovering the compartment was occupied, often by a bunch of rowdy, excited eleven year olds. At his previous school Dave hadn’t had any friends and had led a shy and secluded existence. However he had now resolved that at his new school, Hogwarts, this would change. No longer would he sit alone while the other children chatted and laughed together. How hard was it to make friends? He was much more confident now. At least that was what he had been telling himself throughout the holidays. Now he was actually here though, it suddenly seemed much more frightening and difficult than he had anticipated. Steeling himself, he reached out to grasp the handle of the next compartment. This one, he decided, would be the one. He would make friends with the students inside. Despite being riddled with anxiety, Dave prepared his best smile and slid open the door._

_Inside sat a small group of children engrossed in a game of cards. They were so busy they had not noticed the door open and Dave peep inside. His courage disintegrating rapidly, Dave started to slide the compartment door shut, but was spotted by a boy sitting by the window. “Oi you! What’re you doing in here? Can’t you see we’re busy?”_

_Dave froze. “Uh, sorry to disturb you… I was just wondering if I could sit with you? You see, I don’t know anyone…” He broke off at the looks of hostility he was receiving from the other children._

_The boy spoke again, a cruel sneer curling his lip: “Well maybe we don’t want a loser like you sitting with us? We’re quite happy without you thanks.” With that, the boys returned to their game._

_Dave’s heart sank. Suddenly he heard movement behind him and noticed a boy standing there, a frown creasing his brow and rage burning in his blue eyes. Dave only had a moment to register this strange apparition before the boy darted through the open door into the compartment of the card-playing boys. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he drew out his wand and threatened the cluster of boys with it. Suddenly the pack of cards lay forgotten on the seat. Peeping into the compartment again, Dave could just see the wicked smirk on the strange boy’s face. The window boy who had spoken to Dave whined: “You wouldn’t dare! My father said underage wizards can’t use magic outside of Hogwarts! You’ll go to prison!”_

_The strange boy tilted his head slightly but otherwise gave no indication he had heard anything. His wand was still raised. Finally he replied._

_“Ah,” he drawled. “But I have no idea how to use magic. How could I be blamed for something I can’t control? Did your daddy tell you that?” Window boy’s face was a mask of terror. The strange boy continued, his soft voice featuring a noticeable Irish lilt: “Actually, I lie. I do know one spell. This spell can turn a person into a cockroach. Would you like me to demonstrate?” The boy grinned savagely. Each child was inched as far away from him as they could possibly get. Shaking his head, he replaced his wand in his pocket and turned to Dave, a warm twinkle dancing in his eye. “We won’t waste any more time here with these losers. Come on. I’ll show you my gang.”_

_Dave nearly cried with gratitude and relief. Scrambling to gather together his luggage again, he followed the strange boy down the corridor._


	4. Chapter 4

_Three pairs of expectant eyes fixed on Dave as he entered the compartment after the strange boy who had saved him from humiliation and certain death. This same boy was now clearing away a strange collection of various miscellaneous items from the seats to enable him to sit down. Dave stood awkwardly as the three boys already in the cabin examined this new specimen. Dave’s saviour plonked himself down and then glanced up to see Dave standing hesitantly, unsure of what to do. A broad grin spread across his face and he pointed to the spot next to him. “Hey, you can sit here and I will introduce you to the others. Uh, hang on. Let me move some more of this stuff…” He grabbed a handful of chess pieces and shoved them away and then patted the seat clean. Dave smiled his thanks and tentatively sat down._

_Gesturing theatrically, the boy announced the names of each member of his ‘gang’. “Fionán Hanvey, Derek Rowen, Larry Mullen. We’re all from Ireland; our parents thought we’d do better at Hogwarts since pretty much every school around Dublin is sick of us…erm me. Also, Hogwarts is supposed to be much better. Actually I hadn’t really spoken to Larry before today, just seen him around. I figured us Irish lads should stick together.” Dave shook hands with each of them and introduced himself. His immediate thought was that he would not like to get on the wrong side of them; they looked extremely tough and a little menacing despite their welcoming smiles. Except for Larry. Larry looked quite shy and Dave marvelled at his longish blonde hair._

_“And my name is Paul but I don’t like it much.” It was now evidently time to return the attention to their commentator. He sat right on the edge of his seat and jiggled his leg as he spoke. The remnants of that mischievous grin were still visible on his face and his eyes were alight with excitement. “There’s also a guy called Adam I found before but I think he snuck off... Anyway, so where are you from Dave?”_

_“Wales originally. My family is all from there but we moved to London when I was very young. Actually, we were going to move to Dublin, but my father found a job in London, so I grew up there.”_

_Paul opened his mouth to speak just as the compartment door slid open. A bespectacled head appeared, bearing an impressive large blonde afro and a lopsided grin. Not one to be left speechless, Paul exclaimed, “Adam?”_

_“Oh hello again. I hope you didn’t think you’d gotten rid of me. I just popped off to acquire some refreshments.” Ignoring the other boys’ befuddlement, Adam propped a large flask of coffee up on the nearest suitcase before settling down on the chess piece-ridden seat and beginning to read an issue of Witch Weekly. He was clad in an enormous Afghan coat which engulfed him but did not however eliminate the ‘cool’ aura he radiated._

_Recovering quickly, Paul grinned. Dave met his eyes and smiled. He had decided he very much liked this energetic, impulsive, roguish kid with his unruly mop of hair and his bright eyes. For the first time in his life Dave had found a friend and it was a wonderful feeling._


End file.
